


Alternative

by HondoOokami



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HondoOokami/pseuds/HondoOokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit Lemon! In a public restroom, Sora gives Kairi a right Royal seeing-to up the backside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative

Disclaimer; Kingdom Hearts is not mine and never will be, and I do not make any money from this story.

Alternative

Explicit Lemon! In a restroom cubicle, Sora gives Kairi a right royal seeing-to up the backside. 

Usual warnings. Don’t read this if you’re offended by sexual content. 

...  
...  
...

Sora hummed along with the current piece of classic Motown music that boosted the already vibrant ambience of the restaurant as he waited for someone outside the restrooms. He had to drag up the hem of his oversized olive green shirt, which practically fit him like a dress, to stick his hands in the pockets of his trousers. The protesting screech of a swing door drew his attention, and the sight of a gorgeous girl slightly younger than him cautiously peering out the doorway had him turn to a half-face. 

She looked at him satisfyingly and smiled beautifully. She wore a pale, off-the-shoulder denim shirt dress that cut short halfway down her slender thighs and suited her petite figure perfectly, and a pair of gladiator styled sandals with the thin suede straps that wrapped around her calves and shins to just a few inches below the knee. 

“Sora,” Kairi, the girl in the doorway, whispered. “It’s all clear.”

After she gave a toss of her chin and turned her back on the young man who stood inconspicuously by the payphones across the way, he nodded in kind. No time was to be wasted in following her into the ladies toilets. Sora took his hands out the pockets of his baggy cargos and slipped in through the door behind her. 

Now, having snuck away from their table of friends at this family-friendly restaurant, what could the two of them be up to? 

From behind, Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora’s neck once he locked the door to the cubicle they entered. He reacted, jokily, by placing one hand on the top forearm and reached the other around to her back and gagged in pretence that she had him in a tight chokehold. 

“Don’t tempt me, Sora,” She kissed the nape of his neck, smiling as his body rattled with his chuckle. 

“I’ll tell you now that I do not doubt you would. You’ll just have to get to the back of the queue, behind all the others who’re after my blood.”

“Nope, I’m afraid I’m going to have to jump the queue to get to the front,” Kairi nibbled on his earlobe, making his teeth click together. “I’d like to get some use out of you before you croak it.”

“Ooh, that’s a harsh thing to say. I’m at the top of everyone’s ‘to kill’ list and I get no sympathy whatsoever from my dear friend, who only wants to use me as a tool to help fulfil her obscene sexual needs.” 

“Are you seriously complaining about that?”

There was a heartbeat long pause.

“Heck no,” Sora chuckled along with her, just as her arms loosened around his neck. 

That gave Sora the chance to spin around in her arms, slip his hands around her waist and flash a wonderful smile before he slightly tilted his head and kissed her lips. The first was a quick taster, and the second was a complete lip lock. The moan she released was gentle and cute, much like the soft massage of their lips. 

Sora raised his left hand up off her hip, brushed through her short hair to tickle her ear, and then placed his palm to the wall of the stall. With a sway, he led her towards the wall and pressed into her. 

Compressed between the board and Sora’s rigid body, Kairi trembled. She brought her hands up to cup his cheeks, which was where they stayed even when he broke the kiss with a wet smack and set his mouth upon her sweaty brow. 

“There are a million and one ways I’d like to take you on in here, but I feel our absence might tread upon suspicious grounds if we take too long. We best be quick about our business here,” he whispered between the trail of kisses he led down from her left temple to the crook of her neck. 

“You normally are quick about the business,” She bit her lip after the humorous swipe at his sexual ego.

“Don’t you start with the ‘below the belt’ tactics, young lady, especially when you can’t get your facts right. I’ll have you know that I’m always quick about the business... no, wait, that’s not right,” All in the name of good fun, he pretended to have made a hash of his defence. “Er, well, anyway, it’s always been good enough for you though, eh? Has there ever been a time when this mighty stud couldn’t slake your insatiable demands?” 

“Taking into consideration that you said we should be quick, there won’t be enough time for me to get all the way through the list before sunrise tomorrow,” She burst into a fit of giggles as he indignantly scrunched up his face. “Aw, you know that I’m messing around with you, Sora.” 

“Yes, well,” He cheerily shook his head from shoulder to shoulder, broadly smiling as he did so. “You said that, yet there’s always all the panting, and the screaming, and the ‘yes, yes, yes,’...”

“Hmm, indeed, you really have to learn how to control yourself,” Kairi’s smirk changed to a sudden gasp of surprise as Sora dug his fingers into her ribs and tickled her like mad. Being very ticklish, she wriggled and squirmed wildly. “Ahh, ahh! N-no, stop it! That’s-gyahh!”

He did pause for a moment, pressed his form into her firmly, and then continued. Her giggles and squeaks started to get too loud, so she took the initiative and bit his collarbone to make him stop.

“Alright, alright, you can calm down,” Sora chuckled as she looked up to him, her nose scrunched with a huff. “You only had to ask and I would’ve complied.”

“I. Did. Ask,” Kairi sharply prodded his cheek with her index finger.

“Nooo,” he responded in a weird, low voice. “You ‘demanded’. In order to fall into the ‘ask’ category, you needed to add a ‘please’ somewhere into it.” 

“Oh, shut up,” She dropped her hands on his shoulders, giggling quietly to herself. “Let’s get on with it, shall we?”

“Shall, we will,” He agreed in an odd, Tudor-fashioned accent, flicked his tongue along her plump lower lip, and initiated a passionate French kiss. 

Kairi sighed pleasantly and tightly hugged his neck. She squeaked every now and then as his tongue fiercely twirled with hers, the hand he placed on her uncovered shoulder rubbed its thumb in a small circle over her collarbone, and his hips ground against her. A wet pop accompanied the sudden break, as did a glassy string of mixed spit that dangled from the tips of their hot tongues, and a shuddery gasp when he messily smooched and suckled the warm, moist flesh of her shoulder. 

Simultaneously, his hands fell down to her hips and his fingers wriggled to winch up her dress. Jaggedly, the material rode up and unveiled more of her deliciously smooth skin and the interesting pair of panties she had on. Slightly embarrassed that they could be seen, even though all of his attention was currently on her shoulder, her knees knocked together as she squeezed her thighs shut.

That’s the action what drew his attention. He took his mouth off her shoulder, blew softly on the wet skin to drive a cold shiver across her back, and leaned back to have a look at her reason for shifting. The adorable vermillion blush that adorned her cheeks complimented the sweetness of her hazy countenance as he pulled that face that said ‘My God, that’s cute!’ 

A powdery pink satin with a contrast frilly black outline along the waistband and the leg holes, plus a tiny black bow at the centre, the panties had an all-over Mickey and Minnie Mouse love heart print design. The cherry on the cake was definitely the darkened patch from where she’d become aroused. Holding the hem of her dress with one hand and slipping his other hand around to cup her buttock, Sora inhaled sharply when he discovered that it was actually a thong.

“Where from and how long have you had this one?” He asked, very much fascinated to know.

“A-about a month,” She stuttered her answer. “I bought it from one of the official stores.”

His eyes travelled up to her chest.

“And... is it a complete set?”

She suddenly turned very shy.

“Do you like it?” 

“Well, yeah,” He said in a ‘isn’t it damn obvious?’ tone. “So, is it a set?”

When she nodded, Sora winced like he’d just stepped on something sharp with bare feet. 

“Ah... when we get more time tonight-”

“No can do,” She cut in, sadly. “Selphie’s sleeping over.”

“Oh,” He looked troubled, but then he suggested, “Alright, so she could join in. We’ll have a threesome.”

“She’s got a boyfriend. Irvine, remember?”

“Boy, do you drive a hard bargain. Okay then, a foursome,” He corrected. “I’ll bring over my cowboy hat and neckerchief, you wear both your knickers and the matching bra, and me and what’s-his-face will make you into a sandwich filling. Interested?”

“Mmm, that’s certainly something to consider,” She keenly pondered. “But, seriously, you can come over tomorrow lunchtime and we can take our time then. I’ve got a bar of Galaxy chocolate that we can make use of if you want to melt it into something spreadable.”

“Nice. I’ll bring some marshmallows and strawberries,” He smirked. “And my cowboy hat and neckerchief.”

“If you must,” She giggled. 

“All so long as you wear this,” He slipped his thumb beneath the waistband and snapped the elastic. 

“Okay, I will!” She playfully shoved his shoulder. “Now come on, we’re wasting time. Less talking, more action.” 

“Right, so... ah, sorry, I just can’t help myself,” He grunted, prised apart her thighs as he dropped down to one knee, shuffled in and smothered his mouth into her crotch.

Kairi yelped, pressed her hands down on top of his head, and the back of her head banged against the wooden panel. Her breath shuddered out, her shoulders quaked, and she would have definitely fallen flat on her butt if he hadn’t snaked in far enough to prop her up and allow her to sit on his shoulders. 

The first few moments were spent tasting and teasing her through the material, which had soaked up a heavy amount of her honeysweet fluids, until he wrapped his left arm over her thigh, hooked his fingers across and pulled it aside for the true, undiluted loveliness of her precious area. He eagerly lapped at her bare oily lips, soaked and sucked up all the juice he could gather from her sensitive flesh, and darted up to flick her stiff clitoris every once in a while. 

“Uh... uwahh...” Kairi babbled rapturously in a watery voice, her visage heavily flustered. She slipped her hands behind his head with interlocked fingers, pulling him further in between her legs and forcing her hips forward.

In reaction to this, Sora suddenly made a bold move. He rooted his foot down, pushed with all his might to stand with locked knees, and raised Kairi up five feet into the air upon his shoulders with her back sliding against the wall panel. A growly heave made her aware of the effort, despite her not weighing much at all, he had to put in.

Naturally, she squealed in panic and hunched forward to hug his head. Despite the continual shift in the direction of weight and the way she seemed to tremble and waver about in fear that he may lose his standing, topple over and drop her, he remained perfectly stable. Even with her feet swinging and her heels kicking into his back, there wasn’t any muscular qualms he had that would mean he’d suddenly give out and drop her. 

He noticed that her excitement increased twofold, and sensed that she was very close to the edge. With a wide open maw he covered her opening, pinched her hard pink pebble between his finger and thumb and roughly massaged it with the prints to encourage her. A flood of her warm bodily liquids washed down his throat in deep gulps, dribbled down his chin at times, and he slowly lowered her back down as he sunk to his knees. 

Kairi trembled terribly, and continued to cling on to Sora’s head as if her life depended on it. She heard him gasp with a tasty ‘ahhh’, and felt him lick and kiss the inside of either one of her moist inner thighs. 

“You okay, there?”

“Mm, y-yeah,” She shakily replied to his muffled inquiry, squeezing her thighs together. “You gave me a bit of a shock, is the only thing.” 

Unravelling from her hold and rolling his shoulders, Sora helped her slide down the panel and onto his lap. Amusedly, he tilted his head and latched onto the breathless beauty’s small nose. As he lightly suckled, his tongue ran underneath her nostrils.

Her eyelids felt heavy from the tender sensation she’d been subdued to by him many times before, sighed pleasantly, and brought her hands to hid collar. Her fingers fumbled on the buttons of his shirt.

“You always wear such large shirts,” Kairi said as she unbuttoned only a few down from his collar.

His mouth came off her nose, leaving it damply coated. Her nose twitched like a rabbit’s. 

“It’s not like I’m trying to compensate for anything, you understand,” Sora replied in defence.

“Yes, yes, I’m perfectly aware of that,” She humoured him, aware that he was playing around, gripped his open collar with two tight fists like she were about to throw him threateningly against the opposite wall and tilted her head back with a broad smile. “I was just saying you like to wear big shirts, and I was about to go on to say that I like it when you wear big shirts before you jumped the gun and interrupted me.”

“Oh yes, of course you were about to say that...” 

She tugged on his collar with a great deal of force, yanked an ‘oof’ out of him, and cut him off completely with a fiery kiss. Her wet nose brushed with his, making him grin against her mouth, and he cupped her buttocks firmly. He leant back, or stumbled to be more precise, as he carefully rose to his feet. Her legs locked around his waist and her ankles crossed to be safe, and she clung to him like a little baby monkey. Even when he sat down the wrong way on the loo, putting her back to the cistern and rocked his hips, she remained in a tight grip.

Kairi did let go soon enough, only so she could scoop the hem of his large shirt up and pull it towards herself. The frenzied French kiss broke apart, his eyebrow raised quizzically, and then he realised what it was she was doing. 

She was getting into his shirt with him. 

“You need any help, there?” He chuckled in disbelief. 

“Nope, I’m alright,” Thanks to the few buttons she undone earlier, she was able to pop her head out with ease. She gave a sweet albeit smug smile, giddily wriggled about as if to say ‘ner-nicky-ner-ner, I’m in your shirt’, and slipped her arms around his torso. “Mm, it’s all nice and cosy in here.”

“Stay in here for too long, and I’ll have to start charging you rent,” He gave her an Eskimo kiss, and pecked her cheek. 

Kairi hummed delightfully, tilted her head forward, and took a glance back down into his shirt. Her eyebrows darted up.

“Wow... you’ve buffed up a lot since last time,” She ran her fingertips up his impressive abdomen, across his pectorals and finally cupped both his cheeks.

“And you,” Sora whispered, his tone readying for a quirky remark, brought his elbows back and held her sides. “You’ve certainly plumped up a lot since last time.”

In faux anger, she squeezed her thighs and latched her teeth on his chin.

“Oi, don’t be cheeky, you,” she warned.

“How can I not? You’ve got more cheek now, yourself-” He stopped, mumbling an ‘ow, ow, ow’ in rapid succession as she bit him, until he was forced to withdraw his remark in a hoarse chuckle. “I-I was only joking, Kairi, you humourless bint!”

She let go, smirking and licking the tips of her teeth sexily.

“Damn right, you were only joking. Now then,” She shifted awkwardly on his lap, twisting her sodden crotch against the hard lump in his trousers. “I really think it’s about time to get on with it, don’t you?” 

“Yes, but there is just one thing I must point out.”

“What’s that?”

“We don’t have any... protection,” Sora sheepishly admitted.

“None at all?”

“I left my supplies at home, and I take it from your stunned silence that you’ve not got your pills with you, either,” He smacked his lips. “You know what this calls for, don’t you?”

“Pop into the men’s loos and see if they’ve got one of those machines,” She suggested.

“No, much easier and quicker than that,” His fingers found and squeezed her buttocks, set off a series of sharp sparks at her lower back, and forced her to straighten up. She quite easily cottoned on to what he had in mind. 

“Oh... you kinky devil,” She dropped her lips to his chin. “I do like your thinking.”

“I’m glad someone does,” He said as he found his way under her dress, snuck his fingertips under the tiny backing of her thong, and drummed into her cleft. He waited for her as she shifted to plant her feet on the floor and raise her hips so she could get to the hard lump in his trousers. 

Kairi released a slow breath, quaking, and grasped his erect length with both hands. It was hot, really hot, and seemed to emanate a powerful energy that coursed a tide of goose bumps along her slim arms. She didn’t realise that she had fallen into a trance like state, which broke only after Sora kissed her cheek.

“S-sorry,” She shook her head, raised her hips higher and pushed her pelvis towards his chest, all while holding on to the bulky head like it were a precious stone. 

Sora tilted his head, kept one hand on her buttock and took hold of his shaft from her with the other. It was his job now to guide it inside, while all she had to do was hold on to his shoulders and descend slowly. When he lined the tip of the bulbous head with her tiny hole at the back, Kairi closed her eyes and folded her lower lip under the top row of teeth. She bent her knees, wincing in the slightest as the pressure increased and his shuddery breath battered her chest.

In a strained moan, Kairi was in complete control as she lowered herself down the thick, lengthy member. Every time she felt she needed to pause, to relax her muscles from the reflexive clenches that made it more difficult to slide, she took it, all the way down to the base. When she reached her goal, she once again clung tightly to Sora by wrapping her arms and legs around him in that primate fashion. 

Sora breathed out harshly.

“And you thought it was lovely and warm in my shirt,” He hugged her in return, and gave a pulsating flex with his penis. “How’re you feeling? Not uncomfortable, I hope.”

“Eh, it’s... kinda weird,” She whimpered, clenching her rectal tract. “But... it does feel quite nice.”

Sora took that as a sign that he could start to move, but wanted to make sure she was okay with it first.

“I’d like to start moving, if that’s alright with you.”

“Mm, please,” She whispered and nodded hastily, kissing around his mouth.

Rooting his feet to the floor, Sora rolled his hips like the waves on a choppy sea. He puckered up to kiss her jaw line, paused when her jaw fell open wide with a hesitant gasp, and just went straight in to her wet maw instead. His tongue jammed in first, and it was a good few seconds before she retaliated and fought back against the invader. He moaned when she clamped her internal muscles harder around his shaft to break his line of concentration, gripped her peachy buttocks with clawed fingers, and used a lot of strength to hold her up while he pulled his hips back, paused as a few inches withdrew from her tunnel, and then slammed back in. 

She squeaked cowardly, tightened her monkey hold, and raised a hand through the neck hole of his shirt to lose her hand within the messy caramel jungle of his hair, until it found a place at the back where she could hold on. Breaking the feisty lip lock for a moment she pressed her forehead to his, brushed their noses together as she breathlessly complimented on the great sensations she felt upward to the base of her neck from the throbbing length he drove into her, and then smothered his lips once again. The toilet lid quietly rattled along with their movements, though it they couldn’t hear it over the sounds of their own breathy moans.

The effortful motion went on and on, never changing its tempo until the final few moments before his first release. She’d already cum once, spilling over his bare belly, gushing down his lap and onto the seat of the loo where they romped, and he just carried on. 

“Here... we are,” He grunted like he’d just lifted a fridge onto a table after he broke their kiss, set his mouth over her jugular, and exhaled deeply. Her head fell aside up his, her red cheek on his ear, squirmed, shuddered and locked her ankles tight as a hot, alien liquid squirted into her body in a series of pulsating blasts. 

The first ejaculation felt so darn good, but he still had a way to go on before he was finished. 

“Okay, let’s change up,” He slid his hands along her thighs, outside his shirt, and cupped her knees to tell her to let go.

Kairi was hesitant, because she rather liked to cling to him in this fashion. It was like those lazy weekend mornings when they cocooned up in the warm duvet together, and their bodies pressed together so firmly. She loved that, especially the way her tender breasts squashed on his sweaty chest and drove all those sensitive shivers down her spine. 

‘We’ll do that tomorrow, too,’ She made the mental note before she begrudgingly followed along with his idea.

Within the confines of his large shirt, Sora pulled his hips back to remove a few inches from her butt, slipped a hand under her knee to push it up to her chest, and folded it over to her other side. Kairi followed along, twisting her upper body and shifting to get into the position he wanted, although it wasn’t entirely as simple as that. The fact his member was still lodged part-way within her body, when she coiled her tight tract around the thickness the tremendous constriction felt so unbelievably odd, especially with the remnant of his release that moistened up the region, they both exhaled sharply and groaned with every slight movement. 

When she was finally on her knees with a raised butt, touched down on the cold plastic lid rather than the material of his shirt, Sora opened his legs to shuffle closer as he leant forward and eased himself all the way back in to the hilt. Sora crossed his forearms on the top of the cistern, hugging her shoulders, pressed his chest to her back and peered over her right shoulder. 

“And so, we continue,” He whispered after he made sure she was comfortable, drew his tongue across her cheek to the corner of her mouth, and started up a gentle, rhythmic snake with his hips.

Tempted by his tongue, Kairi turned her head with an open mouth and lashed at it with her own. A messy out-of-mouth battle ensued and warm, syrupy strings of saliva trickled off their tongues and down their chins. Their mouths locked together after he raised his left hand, pressed it to her cheek with fanned fingers, and further turned her head back. She had no quarrel with his action; rather she just released a pleasant sigh and continued to enjoy the ever increasing rate at which his hips began to shake.

Sora was fairly sure he could hear someone walking into the bathroom, but he just ignored it. If they got caught... ah, well, that’s all part of the thrill when it comes to sex in a public place. 

The clammy squelches of his hot skin chafing her innards with the leaky traces of his first release were fairly audible to those who listened for it; otherwise it was all but ragged, muffled moans. His pace took a dive while he dropped his right hand to get under his shirt, only to pick up again after he dipped his hips and drove upwards with plenty of harder, longer strokes. He made her squirm when that hand he slithered into his shirt wiggled its way between her legs and used all the fingers to apply further stimulation. 

Her body was very wet, very hot and very edgy. The application of his fingers to and between her slick folds and his thumb harshly brushing over her swollen clitoris sparked the heat of a thousand burning embers at the pit of her stomach. Her inner muscles clenched tightly at both ends, squeezed a strained shudder from Sora’s penis upward his spine until it bellowed from his throat, and her body suddenly felt weak as she hit the mark. Wavy and swaying like her body had transformed into a tower of jelly, she didn’t have the concentration to think about the heavy gush of fluids evacuating from her core or the mess it would make in his hand or down her legs. 

“Goh,” He mumbled strenuously, cupped his hand further below, and froze up completely with his shaft locked in to the hilt. A few seconds late, but very much needed to go, he exhaled sharply into her mouth as his penis pulsated and ejaculated inside her for the second time tonight.

Every few seconds throughout, Sora jerked his hips as if he were encouraging every last drop to spurt out. Each movement knocked a tiny squeak out of Kairi. 

“One more, I think,” He whispered after he broke the kiss and breathed heavily on Kairi’s weary face, who nodded an approval and dropped her forehead to his cheek. 

He kept himself locked in, held her chest firmly with his crossed left arm, and leant back. In a display of his upper body strength, Sora lifted a ‘squatting’ Kairi enough so he could turn and take a seat on the loo for himself. Now, with her in his lap facing the door, Sora sat back against the cistern and shifted his arms accordingly to ensure a secure hold. His left arm remained where it was, and his right slipped under her knees to keep her bent legs raised up. 

From here on, Kairi dropped her head back to his shoulder while he pressed many a few butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw line. It was a couple of moments before his hips started up in a wavy roll, but at a much quicker rate than he’d begun with before. His left hand clutched her tender breast, kneaded it through the three layers that were his shirt, her denim dress and that Mickey/Minnie Mouse bra he had to wait until the next day to see, and nibbled on her earlobe. 

This round was by far the shortest, but was nevertheless exceedingly vigorous. Kairi came first, again, and Sora followed up a moment later with his final release for the night. 

The heated air gradually simmered down, and Sora lowered Kairi’s feet to the floor. They remained on the seat, recuperating with slow, controlled breathes, and his member softened inside her body. 

“Ah... that was... fun,” Kairi happily turned her face into Sora’s neck, and wriggled pleasantly as he squeezed her. “Can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“That makes two of us,” He agreed. “Now, how’s about we get our butts back to the table before they send a search party?” 

...  
...  
...


End file.
